PLEASE,LOVE ME!
by Hikari Chiaki
Summary: Claire jatuh cinta pada dr. Trent , Sementara itu ternyata dr. Trent juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka saling suka satu sama lain. Akankah Claire menyadari perasaan Dokter yang sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Claire P.O.V

Awal musim panas... Terik matahari yang begitu menyengat membuatku sangat lelah. Namun, aku tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Aku terus sibuk menyirami tanaman yang baru saja aku tanam. Yah... inilah pekerjaanku. Sehari-hari aku sibuk mengelola pertanian dan peternakan sendirian.

Memang sangat melelahkan. Tak jarang pula aku harus panas-panasan, terkena kotoran, jika musim hujan pula aku juga harus rela basah-basahan, sering main kejar-kejaran dengan hewan, bahkan aku juga sering terluka.

Entah terluka tergores sabit, tanpa sengaja terpukul palu, terluka karena hantaman cangkul, dan juga karena sering jatuh ketika sedang mengejar hewan ternakku yang mencoba kabur dariku. Walaupun kata orang sebenarnya perempuan tak pantas bekerja di ladang. Tapi mau gimana lagi... inilah resikonya menjadi petani dan peternak.

Aku tak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah aku ingin menjadi petani dan peternak yang sukses. Dengan itu, aku akan mematahkan anggapan orang kalau perempuan tak pantas bekerja di ladang.

Oh ya... Kini saatnya aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Claire... calon peternak dan petani yang sukses. senang bertemu dengan kalian. Ada yang perlu kalian ketahui. Sebenarnya... aku menyukai seseorang. Namanya Trent. Tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Dokter. Dia adalah satu-satunya dokter di Mineral Town.

Orangnya tegas dan dingin, namun sebenarnya dia sangat bersahabat. Dan dia selalu bekerja ditemani Elli, susternya yang sangat cantik.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menyukai dokter? Yah... jujur saja, sebenarnya masih banyak cowo keren di Mineral Town ini. Seperti Gray yang pendiam dan mungkin sangat pemalu, Rick yang Siscon dan over terhadap adiknya, Kai yang begitu populer di kalangan cewe-cewe dan Cliff yang juga pemalu.

Tapi di antara semua cowo itu, ada satu cowo yang sangat aku perhatikan. Dialah dokter Trent. Pandangan seriusnya selalu membuatku salah tingkah. Tak hanya itu, ketika aku berbicara dengannya, jantungku selalu bergedup kencang sampai-sampai mukaku merah padam. Tidak seperti ketika aku berbicara dengan Gray, Cliff maupun dengan cowo lainnya.

Bahkan ketika ia mengobati luka yang kualami, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku.

"Ya ampun, Claire... Lagi-lagi kau terluka."

"Um.. Maafkan aku... "

"Gak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali hati-hati kalau bekerja! Kamu itu udah sering terluka lho."

"I... Iya..."

Kyaaaa... membayangkannya saja membuatku sangat malu. Sayangnya dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang cewe. Sudah setahun aku memendam perasaanku terhadapnya. Namun, tak sedikitpun perasaanku berbalas.

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tak akan menyerah. Tapi belakangan ini ada gosip kalau sebenarnya dokter menyukai Elli. Begitu mendengar gosip itu, aku langsung patah hati. Teman-temanku pun menghiburku dengan mengatakan kalau itu cuma gosip yang belum tentu di ketahui kebenarannya.

Karena itulah aku tetap yakin kalau suatu saat nanti dokter akan menyukaiku.

"Hahhh... akhirnya selesai juga. Nah, sekarang aku mau menemui dokter." gumanku dengan gembira.

Aku pun segera pergi ke klinik untuk menemui pujaan hatiku yang satu ini. Tak lupa aku membawa susu, hadiah kesukaannya.

Normal P.O.V

Di klinik...

Sementara itu, tampaklah seorang pria yang memakai jas dokter duduk di ruang kerjanya. Kali ini dia kelihatan menglamun memikirkan sesuatu. Tat ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dia pun terus menglamun sampai tak sadar kalau Elli memanggilnya.

"Dok... Dokter..."

Hening.

"Dok... Dokter..."

Hening.

"Dok..."

Mengetahui dokter tak menggubris panggilannya, Elli pun langsung menghampiri dokter yang masih saja bengong. Ketika Elli sampai di ruang kerjanya itu pun dokter masih tetap menglamun. Dengan jengkel, Elli langsung menepuk

pundak dokter yang masih saja menglamun. Begitu Elli menepuk pundaknya dokter, dokter pun langsung menjerit kaget.

"UWAAA!"

Dokter pun langsung membalikkan badannya. Tampaklah seorang gadis dengan berambut pendek bewarna coklat dan memakai baju suster memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Dokter... Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku gak ada maksud mengagetkan anda."

"Udah.. gak papa kok, Elli. Aku tahu kok pasti ada alasannya kamu menepuk pundakku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kamu kemari?"

"Begini, dok.. sebenarnya aku telah merangkum data pasien yang telah berobat ke klinik ini. Jika berkenan, maukah dokter memeriksanya?"

"Baiklah... nanti akan aku periksa."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Dengan wajah keheranan, Elli pun segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Dokter hanya dapat menghela napas. Kemudian dia melanjutkan acara menglamunnya.

Belum ada lima menit, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuk..." katanya dengan malas.

Kemudian masuklah seorang cewe berambut pirang yang memakai overal bewarna biru. Setelah menutup pintu klinik tersebut, dia langsung menyapa Elli.

"Hai Elli, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik..."

"Oh ya, Dokternya ada?"

"Ada. Sekarang dokter lagi di ruang kerjanya."

"Oh... Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya.."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Lalu Claire langsung melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja dokter. Sesampai di dalam, Claire langsung menyapa dokter dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Siang dokter..."

"Siang, Claire. Ada perlu apa kamu kemari? Apa kamu terluka lagi?"

"Tidak dok... Anu... Sebenarnya aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan hadiah buat dokter."

"Hadiah?"

"Iya, dok... Terimakasih selama ini sudah mengkhawatirkanku." kta Claire sambil mengeluarkan sebotol susu hasil dari peternakannya.

"Sama-sama Claire... Terimakasih juga buat susunya."

"Tak masalah kok dok... Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." kata Claire sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Claire."

"Ya?"

"Apa nanti malam kamu ada urusan? kalau kamu ada waktu, maukah kau makan malam denganku?"

"Ok... Dimana?"

"Di Inn jam 7 malam."

"OK. Pasti aku datang."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu nanti malam. Sampai Nanti."

"Sampai nanti..."

Claire pun segera meninggalkan ruangan dokter. Dokter pun terus memandangi gadis itu dengan wajah penuh minat sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Claire... Aku tak dapat melepaskan pikiranku padamu." kata dokter dengan nada pelan.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire P.O.V

Tak terasa hari telah malam. Aku pun segera bersiap-siap untuk makan malam dengan dokter. Aku segera meraih gaun merah jambu yang berada di lemariku. Inilah gaun istimewa yang pernah kumiliki.

Setelah memakai gaun itu, aku langsung berdandan dengan cantik. Aku pun kembali memandang cermin dengan perasaan bahagia. Ahh.. pasti aku terlihat cantik di hadapan dokter.

Tapi tunggu dulu... Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Oh ya... Aku lupa menghias rambutku. Jadi aku menyambar kotak perhiasanku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga dan kemudian aku memakainya.

"Nah... sempurna." kataku dengan senang.

Nah... sekarang saatnya aku pergi menemui dokter. Aku pun segera mengambil tas kecilku dan kemudian aku pergi ke Inn.

Sesampainya di depan Inn, aku langsung di sambut oleh dokter.

"Hai Claire..."

"Ha... Hai dokter... Maaf kalo aku terlambat. Pa... Pasti dokter udah lama menungguku ya..."

"Gak papa kok. Yuk kita masuk."

"I...iya"

Duh... di saat begini masih aja aku gugup sama dokter. Aku jadi salah tingkah ketika aku berhadapan dengannya.

Apa mungkin karena hari ini dia tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya ya? Ya...dia benar-benar tampan. Apalagi kemeja biru langit yang dia kenakan sekarang menambah ketampanannya.

Aku pun makin terpesona ketika melihatnya. Tapi aku tak tahu persaannya terhadapku. Apakah dia menyukaiku atau apakah dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa saja? Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dokter memanggilku.

"Claire... Claire... Ayo... Kok malahan bengong sih?"

"Ehh... Um... Iya, dok."

"Jangan panggil aku dokter. Panggil aku Trent."

"Oh... Iya... Trent."

"Ok."

Kami pun langsung masuk ke dalam Inn. Di dalam Inn, kami langsung duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Ann untuk menanyakan pesanan kami berdua.

Kami pun langsung memesan makanan. Setelah Ann mencatat pesanan kami, dia pun segera berlalu dari tempat kami. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, aku mencuri-curi waktu sebentar untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Ummm... Trent."

"Ya?"

"Anu... I... Itu... Terimakasih Trent atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Maaf kalo selama ini aku merepotkanmu."

"Kamu gak ngerepotin kok. Kita sesama manusia harus saling tolong menolong. Lagipula ini juga kewajibanku sebagai dokter untuk menolong orang yang terluka."

"Iya, Trent."

Aduh... aku malah tambah gugup nih. Aku gak tau mau ngobrol apa lagi sama dia. Padahal kan dia udah ada di depanku. Gimana nihhh... Aku malahan tambah bingung.

Untung saja tak lama kemudian, Ann datang sambil membawa pesanan kami. Jadi aku dapat melupakan kegugupanku. Lalu Ann meletakkan hidangan kami di meja. Kami pun langsung menyantap makanan tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan, kami pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Trent, makasih untuk makan malam yang istimewa ini."

"Ah, biasa saja kok. Oh ya, mari ku antar pulang."

"Gak usah... Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri."

"Claire... Ini kan sudah malam. Bahaya jika kamu pulang sendirian."

"Tapi nanti malah ngerepotin kamu, Trent."

"Aku tak merasa di repotkan kok. Malahan aku tak mau ambil resiko."

"Baiklah, Trent. Aku jadi tak enak merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tak apa-apa kok. Aku senang bisa menolong orang lain. Ya udah... yuk kita pulang."

Akhirnya aku pun diantar pulang oleh dokter. Akan tetapi ketika kami hampir sampai di pintu keluar, Tiba-tiba saja kami di kejutkan oleh suara teriakannya Ann.

"Claire... Awas! Lantainya baru saja di pel"

Terlambat... aku pun langsung terpeleset lantai yang licin.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakku.

"Claire!"

Dengan sigap, Trent langsung menangkap tubuhku sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Kami pun saling berpandang-pandangan sebentar. Uwaaa... dia terlalu dekat. Baru kali ini aku di peluk seperti ini. Inikah rasanya di peluk oleh orang yang kusukai?

Duh... gimana ini? Aku makin deg-degan nihhh... Buru-buru aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya dokter.

"Te.. terimakasih Trent..."

"Ya, sama-sama. Lain kali kamu harus hati-hati ya..."

"I... Iya."

"Yuk kita pulang."

Aku pun langsung pulang dengan di antar Trent. Sesampainya di rumahku, aku langsung

####

Pagi ini hujan turun ke bumi membasahi Mineral Town. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di pertanian dan peternakanku.

Walaupun hujan dapat meringankan pekerjaanku. Tapi tetap saja aku paling malas kalau harus hujan-hujanan.

Tapi mau gimana lagi... Aku harus tetap bekerja di cuaca apapun kecuali badai. Sebelum keluar rumah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membaca daftar pekerjaanku hari ini. Yup... Sebagai calon petani dan peternak yang handal, aku tak pernah lupa membuat daftar pekerjaanku untuk keesokan harinya.

"Hmmm... kegiatanku hari ini hanya mengurus ternak, menambang, dan memancing. Setelah itu, aku dapat menemui Trent."

Yesss... Hari ini pekerjaanku sedikit. Aku tak perlu menyiram tanaman lagi karena hujan yang sudah menyiram tanamanku. Jadinya aku dapat segera menemui Trent.

Aku pun keluar rumah dengan penuh Semangat. Aku segera mengerjakan pekerjaan yang telah aku tulis dalam daftarku. Empat jam kemudian, pekerjaanku pun dapat terselesai. Nah... Kini saatnya aku menemui Trent. Dan juga mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Walaupun ragu sekalipun, aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku tak tahu apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Tapi mau gimana lagi... Aku tak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Jadi kuputuskan hari ini juga aku harus mengatakannya. Aku pun segera pergi ke klinik untuk menemui Trent

P.O.V

Aku hanya dapat memandang blue feather dengan perasaan tak menentu. Suda seminggu yang lalu aku membelinya. Lagi-lagi aku gagal untuk memberikannya. Padahal kemarin aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Tapi karena aku terpesona melihat kecantikannya, sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk memberikannya.

Padahal kemarin adalah kesempatanku untuk melamarnya. Yah... Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengundangnya makan malam untuk membicarakan hal ini. Sejak lama aku memang menyukai Claire. Aku menyukai senyum indahnya, kesabarannya, dan sifatnya yang tak mudah menyerah. Aku pun sudah mendengar gosip tentangku kalau sebenarnya aku menyukai Elli. Padahal gosip itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Bukan Elli yang aku sukai. Aku hanya menganggap Elli sebagai rekan kerjaku. Tidak lebih dari itu... Sementara aku masih memikirkan hal ini, tiba-tiba saja Elli memanggilku.

"Dokter..."

"Ada apa Elli?"

"Dokter, ini data persediaan obat-obatan di klinik. Semuanya sudah saya periksa."

"Ya... nanti saya periksa lagi."

"OK... Dokter, klo boleh tahu ini blue feathernya untuk siapa ya?"

"Oh... Ini untuk Claire..."

"Jadi dokter mau melamar Claire dong."

"Iya..." jawabku dengan nada malu-malu.

"Wah... selamat ya dokter."

"Terimakasih Elli."

Ketika kami asyik ngobrol. Tiba-tiba saja kami di kejutkan oleh suara barang terjatuh.

Rupanya Claire sudah berdiri di depan ruanganku. Tampaknya dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku juga melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Apa dia mau menangis?

Karena penasaran, aku pun langsung menghampirinya. Namun ketika aku ajak bicara, dia hanya diam saja.

"Claire..." kataku dengan penasaran.

Tapi dia masih saja diam. Apakah dia ngambek?

"Claire..."

Hening.

"Claire... Ayo dong... Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Dia masih tetap saja diam. Gawat... dia beneran ngambek. Gimana ini ya?

"Ayo dong... Claire. Jangan begitu ah... Tak baik jika kita diam-diaman kaya gini."

"Trent..." Kata Claire dengan nada pelan. Ah... akhirnya dia berbicara juga.

"Ya?"

"Trent... tau gak apa yang kurasakan sekarang?"

"Claire.. kamu ngomong apa sih?" kataku tak mengerti.

"Tau gak kalau sebenarnya aku cemburu sama kamu..."

"Hah! Apa maksudmu, Claire? Please, kasih tau dong..."

"Ternyata selama ini gosip itu benar. Dan ternyata kamu memang menyukai Elli." katanya dengan menangis.

"Claire..."

"Tau gak selama ini aku menyukaimu... Selalu menyukaimu. Tapi ternyata selama ini juga perasaanku tak terbalaskan. Padahal aku selalu berharap dapat menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu."

"Jadi... Selama ini kau menyukaiku?" kataku tercekat.

"Iya... Dan kini aku mengerti kalau itu semua hanya angan-angan belakang. Sekalipun aku memohon padamu untuk mencintaiku, pasti kau akan menolakku. Aku juga tau kalau cinta itu tak bisa di paksakan..."

"Claire... Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku mengganggu hubungan kalian. Mulai sekarang aku gak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Selamat buat kalian... Semoga hubungan kalian dapat berjalan dengan lancar."

Setelah Claire mengatakan itu, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan klinik. Meninggalkanku dan Elli dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf dok... Kayaknya aku udah bikin Claire salah paham."

"Gak papa kok... Lagian ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang selalu tak jujur padanya." katanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tapi dok... Aku udah bikin Claire marah..."

"Sudah ku bilang ini salahku... Aku yang seharusnya di salahkan. Seandainya dari awal aku jujur mengenai perasaanku, pasti tak akan begini jadinya."

"Iya dok... Trus kita harus gimana dok? Apa biar aku jelasin semuanya?"

"Tak perlu, Elli. Biar aku yang menjelaskan sendiri. Sekarang aku akan mengejarnya... Kamu tolong jaga klinik ya..."

"Iya dok..."

Aku pun berlari keluar untuk mengejar Claire. Kali ini aku akan menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya aku sayang banget sama dia. Aku memang jahat... Harusnya dari awal aku menyadarinya. Kalau ternyata kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham.

Aku pun terus mengejarnya sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang berlari menjahuiku.

"Claire!" teriakku memecah kesunyian Mineral Town. Tapi tetap saja dia tak menghiraukan panggilanku.

"Claire, kumohon berhentilah!"

"Gak mau..."

Duh... ternyata dia keras kepala juga. Aku pun terus mengejarnya sampai akhirnya aku dapat meraih tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya

"Tak mau... Sampai aku selesai menjelaskan yang sebenarnya..."

"Apa lagi yang mau kamu jelasin?"

"Begini... Sebenarnya aku juga suka sama kamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita ketemu. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak ada rasa pada Elli. Aku hanya menghargainya sebagai rekan kerjaku saja... Hanya itu yang dapat kujelaskan. Kumohon untuk pengertiannya, Claire..." kataku dengan lirih.

"Lalu... blue feather itu buat siapa?"

"Oh... Itu... Itu..." kataku dengan kebingungan. Ups... hampir saja aku lupa untuk melamarnya. Untung aja dia mengingatkanku. Jadi aku segera mengeluarkan blue feather itu dari kantongku.

"Ayo jelasin dong... katanya penasaran.

"Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan sekarang. Seperti yang akubilang tadi. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Dan mungkin ini saatnya aku melamarmu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi istriku, Claire. Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

"Trent..." katanya dengan menangis. Yah.. walau air matanya telah bercampur dengan hujan.

"Apa jawabanmu,Claire?"

"Iya.. Aku mau. Aku mau menjadi istrimu."

"Ok... Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Tiada lagi gosip yang akan memisahkan kita. Aku janji akan selalu di sampingmu. Melindungimu sebagai suamimu. Dan ketika kamu terluka lagi, aku bersedia mengobatimu kapanpun."

"I... Iya, Trent. Aku senang sekali... Aku tak menyangka kamu akan melamarku seperti ini. Makasih Trent untuk semuanya..."

Aku pun memeluknya dengan bahagia. Betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis yang sederhana, namun hatinya sangat tulus. Claire, aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua.

-The End-


End file.
